Ayah, Mengapa Kau Membenci Kami?
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Sakura Haruno harus menerima ide gila dari sang Godaime Hokage untuk melahirkan anak dari keturunan klan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa sepengetahuan dari Sasuke tentunya. Ketika ia kembali ke Konoha betapa terkejutnya ada 3 orang anak kecil yang menganggap dirinya sebagai ayahnya. Apa reaksi Sasuke? Apakah ia menerima sang anak? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?./Dia bukan anakku./
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto aku Cuma make orangnya saja

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : TYPO bertebaran, OOC, gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak lagi

**Pairing **: Sasuke and Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prolog :

Perang yang berlangsung di Konoha sudah berakhir. Ninja Pelarian, Sasuke Uchiha memiliki luka di sekujur tubuhnya hingga ia harus diberi perawatan dirumah sakit Konoha. Tsunade, Hokage ke-5 Konoha mempunyai ide gila didalam pikirannya. Ia sedang berfikir tentang klan Uchiha. Ya, klan yang menjadi salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha. Ia berfikir tidak bisa membiarkan klan itu punah. Dia tahu bahwa hanya tinggal satu seorang saja yang berasal dari klan Uchiha yang masih hidup. Hanya saja ia yakin, jika pemuda itu sadar ia akan pergi lagi meninggalkan Konoha. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat ia berumur 12 tahun.

Tsunade berencana untuk menggunakan jutsu terlarang untuk mengekstrak sperma dan ia akan menyuntikkannya di dalam rahim wanita. Ia akan memilih wanita yang cerdas dan kuat. Dan yang keluar dalam pikirannya mengenai rencananya ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Hanya Sakura-lah yang menurutnya pantas untuk menerimanya mengingat bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura marah dan menolak, tapi Tsunade mengatakan bahwa itu untuk Konoha. Sakura sangat mencintai kota kelahirannya sehingga dia menerima tugas bahkan hatinya terluka. Ini terluka, bukan karena ia akan menjadi seorang ibu di usia yang masih muda dan tanpa suami untuk mendukung dia atau bahkan pernikahan yang tepat. Ya, itu juga terluka memang tapi apa rasa sakit yang paling tak tertahankan baginya adalah fakta bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang ibu bagi anaknya, pria yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya bahkan ia tidak membalas cintanya. Tsunade dieksekusi rencana ketika Sasuke masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Ketika ia terbangun, ia segera meninggalkan Konoha untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak tahu dia akan menjadi seorang ayah ketika ia kembali ke Konoha.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sangat cepat. Konoha telah menjadi kota yang stabil dan masih beberapa memulihkan kota yang sempat hancur karena perang 3 tahun yang lalu. Tsunade masih menjabat menjadi hokage walau terkadang jika sudah lelah ia menyerahkannya pada hokage yang akan menjabat selanjutnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto telah menikah dengan Hinata. Mereka memiliki 1 anak laki-laki. Usianya baru sekitar 1 tahun. Nama anak mereka adalah Uzumaki Kuon. Memiliki rambut pirang seperti ayahnya, tetapi matanya mengikuti jejak mata ibu yang berwarna perak.

Tidak hanya Naruto yang menikah pada 3 tahun terakhir ini, ada Shikamaru dan Temari, Neji dan Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mereka telah menikah dan sudah dikaruniai anak masing-masing. Dan jangan lupa juga dengan Haruno Sakura, ia juga mempunyai anak sendiri. Ia adalah ibu tunggal dari anak-anaknya. Ia sudah beberapa kali menolak ajakan pria lain yang ingin menikahinya. Baginya, ia tak mau anak-anaknya harus memilki ayah tiri yang tidak punya ikatan darah dengan mereka. Dan bagi Sakura, anak-anak adalah segalanya bagi dirinya.

Anak-anak? Ya anak-anak, rencana Tsunade 3 tahun lalu rupanya berjalan mulus. Sakura sudah mempunyai 3 anak yang dikandungnya tanpa ayah. Dia mempunyai 3 anak, bukan hanya satu orang saja.

Yang pertama adalah Haruno Ryuusei. Ia memilki rambut hitam biru dan bermodelkan pantat ayam seperti ayah biologisnya. Ia memiliki sifat yang hampir 95% mirip dengan sang ayah.

Anak keduanya adalah Haruno Daisuke. Ia memiliki rambut yang sama sepertinya kakaknya, Ryuusei. Hanya berbeda model saja. Ia memiliki rambut yang datar dan spike. Tidak mencuat kebelakang seperti sang kakak. Sifatnya hampir sama dengan sang ibu, mudah tersenyum.

Yang terakhir adalah Haruno Ichigo. Ia tampak sedikit berbeda dari kedua saudaranya. Ia memiliki mata _emerald_ sama seperti ibunya. Sedangkan kedua anaknya yang lain mempunyai mata _onyx_ kelam. Ia juga mempunyai warna rambut yang sama seperti kedua kakaknya. Hanya saja, sifatnya berbeda dari kedua saudaranya. Ichigo terkesan anak yang cengeng dan mudah menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan ketika anak bungsunya selalu memberinya pertanyaan yang sama. "Kapan tou-_san_ pulang?"

Sakura selalu memberinkan senyum terbaiknya, menutupi rasa perih dihatinya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mencarikan alasan terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu anak-anaknya mulai mengetahui gelagat aneh sang ibu jika ditanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Termasuk putra sulungnya, Ryuusei.

Hari ini Sakura diberi misi oleh sang hokage untuk pergi ke Suna beberapa hari dan akan kembali lagi setelah misi selesai. Sakura telah menunjukkan gambar Sasuke untuk anak-anaknya agar anak-anaknya terlihat senang dan tidak kesepian selama ia pergi misi. Dan berpikir bahwa Sasuke tak akan kembali lagi Konoha.

Namun sayang, dugaannya salah total. Hari ini, setelah Sakura pergi misi. Sasuke berserta tim takanya datang ke Konoha menghadap sang Hokage untuk memberinya persetujuan tinggal kembali di Konoha.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade dingin.

"Aku ingin tinggal di Konoha." Balasnya datar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tak punya tempat lagi untuk pergi." Balasnya acuh.

Tsunade hanya menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Dan sekali-kali meneguk _sake_ yang masih ada di genggamannya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Tsunade yang melirik kearah Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Mereka adalah anggota timku. Mereka akan tinggal bersamaku disini."

Suasana diruangan hokage itu hening sesaat. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan dari masing-masing pihak. Sesekali Tsunade memijit pelipisnya pelan dan mengatur tempo nafasnya yang memburu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi. Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghancurkan Konoha lagi karena tidak segan-segan aku akan menghilangkan nyawamu dari dunia ini." Ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Hn."

"Dimana kau akan tinggal?" tanyanya.

"Mansion Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Sasuke dan timnya pun langsung menghilang dari ruangan tersebut menggunakan jurus mereka.

Tsunade kembali memjit pelipisnya pelan. Pandangannya ia edarkan kearah jendela besar dibalik ruangannya tersebut. Ia sangat bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sakura dan anak-anaknya mengenai kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan pergi sebentar bertemu dengan seseorang. Jangan bertindak hal bodoh disini." Ujarnya memerintahkan timnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan lama-lama." Jawab Karin dengan nada manja. Dan alhasil membuat rekan setimnya Suigetsu memutar mata bosan.

Setelah teman-temannya pergi. Sasuke berjalan kearah Ichiraku Ramen untuk bertemu Naruto, teman lamanya. Dan tepat sekali, ia melihat Naruto sedang makan mie ramen disana. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"Dobe." Sapa Sasuke.

Naruto melahap ramennya dengan cepat. Dan menelan ramen yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati sahabat lamanya sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Teme!" jawabnya riang.

"Hn."

"Kau kembaliiiii." Kata Naruto dengan senyum rubahnya. Ia mendekat kearah Sasuke hendak memeluk sahabat lamanya itu.

Dengan muka kesal, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kau pulang Temee! Akhirnya kau kembali jugaa." Teriak Naruto riang.

"Tou-_san_?" ucap suara anak kecil yang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke menoleh kearah sisi tempat duduk Naruto. Ia melihat ada empat anak anak kecil. Mereka semua menatapnya. Sasuke mengamati mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat mirip dengan Naruto, mengingat Naruto tidak mempunyai saudara laki-laki dan dia menduga bahwa itu adalah anak Naruto dan sisanya? Ia menatap tajam 3 anak laki-laki selain anak sahabatnya. Raut wajah terkejut dan kaget ada terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Tou-_san_ sudah kembali." Ujar anak kecil dengan berambut yang senada dengan dirinya langsung turun dari kursinya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Disusul Daisuke yang juga memeluknya erat. Sementara Ryuu turun dari kursinya dan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Siapa mereka Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ini anakmu Sasuke. Yang pertama adalah Ryuusei, kedua Daisuke dan paling kecil adalah Ichigo." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana? Siapa ibunya?" tanyanya lagi. Tersirat aura kemarahan didalam nada suaranya.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya!" teriak Sasuke. Emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Dengan sabar, Naruto menjelaskan sebuah kebenaran. Tentang rencana Tsunade. Dan alhasil membuat Sasuke bertambah marah dari sebelumnya. Dengan kasar, Sasuke melepaskan tangan mungil yang melilit pinggangnya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut.

"Temeeee." Naruto memanggil sahabatnya. "Bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

"Aku tak peduli! Mereka semua tak ada hubungannya denganku." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan segera beranjak pergi menjauh dari kedai tersebut. Meninggalkan 3 anaknya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah tak berdosanya. Sedangkan Ryuu menatap punggung ayahnya dengan tatapan tajamnya dan membuat kebenciannya pada sang ayah makin menjad-jadi.

"Jii-_san_..hikss..kenapa..hikss..tou-_san_..membenci kami..?" tanya Ichigo sambil menangis.

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Raut wajah kecewa juga terpampar jelas di wajah rubahnya. Ia menunduk dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak kecil dihadapannya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala anak itu dengan sayang. "Tou-_san_ mu sedang lelah. Beri dia waktu untuk beristirahat oke?"

Ichigo mengangguk setuju sambil mengahapus air mata yang jatuh dari mata teduhnya. Namun tetap saja, mata hijaunya terus mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc.

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Hallllooooo kembali lagi dengan Putri disini fufufu~ #Jduagh. Entahlah tiba-tiba kepengen publish fic baru lagi-_- hehe. Ini hanya fic pelepas lelahku mengerjakan tugas-tugas sastra yang kian menjulang tinggiiiiiii. Untuk **Remember Me**, **Forbbiden Love** dan **Love Choose** bakal aku lanjut kok. Tapi secara bertahap-tahap ya biar alurnya ga maksain :D

Yosh, boleh minta reviewnya untuk fic ini?

Fic ini bisa dihapus kok jika kalian tidak berkenan.

Akhir kata.

Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : TYPO bertebaran, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

**Pairing **: Sasuke and Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertemuan dengan sang ayah. Naruto membawa mereka pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ichigo, menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berisik diantara saudara-saudaranya. Naruto berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana diantara 3 anak itu yang sempat tegang, ia berusaha memberikan lelucon atau candaan untuk mereka bertiga. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, mereka tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Tidak lama, mereka sampai di depan rumah mereka. Dengan cepat, Ichigo berlari menuju rumah itu.

"Naruto-_jii_, bantu aku." Kata Ichigo yang sulit membuka gagang pintu rumah tersebut.

"Oke tunggu," jawab Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat kearah pintu tersebut. Setelah pintu terbuka, Ichigo mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar dan kemudia bergegas menuju kedalam rumah tersebut disusul Ryuusei, Daisuke, Kuon dan terakhir adalah dirinya.

"Kaa-_san_! Kaa-_san_!" panggil Ichigo.

Mendengar suara buah hatinya, Sakura bergegas turun dari lantai atas untuk menghampiri putra bungsunya. Sakura tersenyum pada sang anak, tetapi itu hanyalah senyum palsu yang diberikannya dan Naruto mengetahui itu. Matanya tampak agak bengkak seperti habis menangis.

"Aku menyayangimu Kaa-_san_." Ujar Ichigo sambil memeluk erat-erat sang ibu.

"Kenapa denganmu sayang?" balas Sakura sambil berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak bungsunya dan menangkupkan kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

"Kaa-_san_, Tou-_san_ sudah kembali!" kata Ichigo dengan muka polos dan tersenyum riang.

Sakura menunduk dalam, menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. Dengan mata yang terpejam sesaat, ia kembali menatap polos wajah putra bungsunya dan tersenyum pedih. "Aku tahu, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Ichigo mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tapi tadi Tou-_san_ sedang lelah," timpal Daisuke.

"Tidak! Dia tidak menyukai kita sama sekali." sanggah Ryuusei dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan kemarahan. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, dan bersandar pada pintu utama rumah tersebut. Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ayahnya dan Ryuusei adalah versi miniaturnya.

"Ryu, ajaklah saudaramu dan Kuon bermain dihalaman belakang ya, kaa-_san_ ingin bicara berdua dengan paman Naruto." Kata Sakura memerintahkan putra sulungnya.

"Hn." Balasnya singkat.

"Tapi kaa-_san_, aku ingin susu." Ucap Ichigo dengan muka cemberut.

"Aku juga, aku juga." Timpal Daisuke.

"Tunggu sebentar, kaa-_san_ buatkan untuk kalian." Jawab Sakura seraya mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

"Horeeeeeeee." Ucap mereka berdua serempak.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang menjadi penghibur bagi dirinya. Mereka adalah anugerah yang ia miliki yang diberikan _kami-sama_ untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ia katakan Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai membuatkan susu untuk anaknya.

"Ia mengatakan…." Jeda Naruto sejenak, ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sakura.

"Katakan saja Naruto," ucap Sakura, terdengar dari nada suaranya menahan amarah dan tidak sabaran.

"Sasuke bilang, mereka tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya." Jawab Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan dengan muka yang tertunduk menatap karpet beludru berwarna merah dibawahnya.

"Sama seperti yang ku fikirkan." Kata Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dengan mata terpejam, ia menarik nafas kuat-kuat, tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan anak-anaknya. Ia harus terlihat kuat.

Keadaan sempat hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan yang sejak tadi hening.

"Aku akan menghadapinya dan bertemu dengannya." jawab Sakura tegas.

"APA?! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu Sakura-_chan_? Ia tidak peduli pada mereka sedikitpun." Timpal Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Naruto, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Ini demi anak-anak, demi masa depan mereka." Kata Sakura.

"Ia tak peduli sedikitpun pada mereka, Sakura. Ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran mereka. Siapa tahu, ia menyakitimu ketika kau bertemu dengannya. Tolong, jangan pergi kesana Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. "Aku tidak bisa Naruto, aku tidak peduli jika Sasuke menyakiti diriku. Aku melakukan ini demi anak anak ku. Meskipun aku harus mengemis padanya."

"Itu tidak perlu Sakura-_chan_, kau dan anak-anak dalam kondisi baik tanpa dirinya selama tiga tahun terakhir hingga sekarang." Kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa. Ini sangat penting bagi anak-anak ku." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Aku harus melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan anak-anak ku Naruto, sebagai seorang ibu, aku harus bisa membahagiakan mereka." Tambahnya dan menatap tajam kearah mata biru Naruto.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan mendukungmu. Jika Sasuke berbuat macam-macam padamu, bilang saja padaku." Kata Naruto dengan senyum rubah andalannya. Ia sudah menyerah sekarang untuk membujuk Sakura. Sejak dulu, Sakura termasuk tipe orang yang keras kepala. Tak ada gunanya membujuk dirinya dengan kondisi seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di Mansion Uchiha.

Tok Tok Tok

Sasuke membuka pintu depan rumahnya, ia menatap tajam wanita berambut merah muda yang menjadi rekan setimnya dulu.

Dengan menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia berusaha menatap tajam kearah mata hilam milik pemuda berambut raven tersebut. "Sasuke."

Bibir Sakura bergetar menahan rasa gugup. Rasa amarah, benci, kesal dan sedikit takut bercampur didalam benaknya. Matanya menatap kosong pemuda dihadapannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"A-aaa-ku…" ucapnya terbata-bata. Mata teduhnya terus memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia tidak melihat perubahan banyak pada pemuda itu. Masih tetap dengan wajah tampannya, rambut raven dengan model bak bokong ayam, dan tubuh kekarnya yang terlihat sempurna.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja." Geram Sasuke kesal.

Sakura menyadari Sasuke akan menutup pintunya. Dengan gerak cepat, Sakura berusaha menahan pintu tersebut dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke, kita perlu bicara."

"Katakan saja, jangan membuang-buang waktuku." Ujarnya dingin.

"Bisakah kita berbicara tentang masalah ini di tempat lain? Karena aku tak ingin membahasnya dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini. Aku yakin bahwa kau sudah tahu apa yang akan aku bahas denganmu itu bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dalam dua atau tiga menit." Jawab Sakura dengan nada tak kalah dinginnya.

"Aku tak peduli. Katakan saja sekarang, jangan membuang waktuku." Timpal Sasuke tajam.

Kata-katanya hampir membuat Sakura kehilangan amarahnya. Ia ingin berteriak dan memukulnya sekarang dan saat ini juga, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia harus lebih sabar jika ingin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

_Tahan diri__mu __Sakura! Ingat anak-anak__mu__!_

"Baik." Jedanya sejenak. "Aku tak ingin membuang-buang waktumu lagi jadi aku akan mengatakan langsung pada pokok permasalahannya."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin kau memberikan nama keluargamu untuk anak-anak ku." Kata Sakura dengan tegas dan percaya diri meskipun hatinya berdebar keras oleh rasa takut.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat, ada keraguan dalam suaranya.

Mata Sakura melebar, menatap mata onyx di depannya dengan tatapan dingin. Ini adalah perkataan yang paling ia takuti, penolakannya atas anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Mereka adalah anak-anakmu, aku tidak meminta kau untuk menjadi figur ayah bagi mereka atau untuk membayar hidup mereka! Aku hanya perlu nama keluargamu! Sebagai tanda di akte kelahiran mereka!" kata Sakura dengan berteriak.

"Aku tak peduli. Kaulah yang menempatkan diri dalam situasi ini, Sakura. Jadi kau yang berurusan dengan masalah itu." Ujarnya santai.

"Aku tak peduli dengan pendapatmu tentang diriku atau apa yang kau katakan padaku. Aku hanya perlu tanda itu! Semua warga Konoha , akan melihat anak-anak ku sebagai anak yang tidak diharapkan dan apa yang paling aku takuti adalah mulut mereka. Mereka akan mengejek anak-anak ku, aku bisa melindungi mereka dari orang tua yang mengejeknya tapi aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka dari anak-anak lain, dari teman-teman mereka. Anak-anak bisa menjadi begitu berarti satu sama lain. Jadi silahkan Sasuke .. " Sakura mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan putus asa dan air mata sudah membasahi sebagian wajahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam sejenak sebelum ia terkekeh sinis.

"Ini salahmu sendiri Sakura. Kaulah yang bersedia menerima ide bodoh dari hokage gila itu. Dan kau melakukan itu tanpa izin dariku, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa mereka ada, kau ingat Sakura ?" kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Silakan Sasuke. Aku dan anak-anak ku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah kau memberikan nama keluargamu."ujar Sakura, tubuhnya gemetar menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli pada permohonan memelasmu. Mengapa kau tidak meminta Hokage untuk membantumu? itu adalah ide gila setelah semua yang menempatkan dirimu dalam kondisi ini." Kata Sasuke dengan tertawa mengejek.

"Mereka adalah anak-anakmu juga Sasuke, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dengan masalah ini." Pinta Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah anak-ku? Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, bisa saja yang diambil adalah sperma milik Itachi." Tukas Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak Sasuke, itu bukan milik Itachi. Tsunade tidak pernah bertemu dengan Itachi. Mereka adalah anak-anakmu." Isaknya pelan.

"Pergilah Sakura," ujarnya sambil menatap datar wanita yang menangis dihadapannya. Ia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya di hadapan wanita ini.

Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ia berlutut didepan pemuda itu. Membuang jauh harga dirinya demi anak-anaknya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi anak-anaknya.

"Bangunlah, ini tidak akan merubah pendirianku." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Silahkan Sasuke, jika kau tidak percaya mereka anakmu, kita bisa melakukan tes darah untuk membuktikannya. Tolong Sasuke…." Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya. "Kau masih lemah dan tetap sebagai wanita pengganggu seperti dulu."

"Kau salah Sasuke! Aku tidak lemah, aku seperti ini hanya untuk anak-ku. Jika bukan karena anak-ku, aku tidak akan sudi memohon seperti ini." Balas Sakura tajam.

Sasuke kembali menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Keheningan kembali melanda perbincangan diantara keduanya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura sedikit lega dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan, beban hatinya sedikit terangkat. Seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya yang sembab akibat menangis. "Terimakasih Sasuke, besok temui aku di rumah sakit Konoha jam 10 pagi."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu menutup pintu utama rumah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-_san_, kenapa kita kerumah sakit? Aku benci rumah sakit." Ujar Ichigo sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan seseorang disana." Jawab Sakura sambil memakaikan sepatu pada putra bungsunya.

"Siapa?" timpal Ryuu penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-ngacak rambut putra sulungnya gemas.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kata Daisuke dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah anak keduanya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia menggandeng tangan mungil milik Ichigo ditangan kirinya dan Daisuke ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan Ryuu berjalan dibelakang mengikuti jejak sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuklah," ucap Tsunade dengan sedikit berteriak.

Terbukalah pintu tersebut, menampakkan 3 sosok anak kecil dan langsung berlari menghampiri hokage tersebut, kecuali sang sulung.

"Nenek Tsunade!" ucap mereka berdua dan langsung memeluk Tsunade dengan sayang.

Aksi peluk mereka harus terhenti karena seseorang datang dengan raut muka yang dingin dan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan membuang waktu, cepat lakukan." Tukas Sasuke, mengabaikan sapaan pagi Sakura.

"Oke, kita bisa melakukan tes itu sekarang." Jawab Tsunade.

"Tou-_san_!" teriak Ichigo senang saat mendapati sosok ayahnya berada dalam ruangan hokage tersebut.

"Tou-_san_." Kata Daisuke dan mengikuti Ichigo. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Ryuu menatap sosok pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kebenciannya.

"Tou-_san_, Tou-_san_." Ichigo dan Daisuke teriak bersamaan dan berlari hendak memeluk sang ayah, tetapi buru-buru dicegah dengan sang ibu dan berhasil menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sayang, ayahmu sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik hari ini. Jangan menganggunya ya?" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

Raut wajah kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajah keduanya. Mereka menunduk sedih dan beranjak menjauh mendekati sang kakak.

"Sasuke, aku akan mengambil sampel darah milikmu." Ucap Tsunade seraya mendekat kearah Sasuke dan mengambil beberapa tetes darah miliknya.

"Sekarang aku harus mengambil sampel milik anak-anak." Kata Tsunade dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Sasuke.

"Ryuu, Daisuke, Ichigo kemari." Ucap Tsunade seraya mengambil beberapa tetes darah dari 3 anak kecil tersebut.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Ryuu tajam.

"Ini untuk percobaan saja kok," jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Pembohong!" balas Ryuu tajam. Sasuke segera menoleh kearah sumber suara, tatapan tajamnya terus ia layangkan pada lelaki tersebut dan dibalas tak kalah tajamnya dengan putra sulungnya.

"Ryuu, kau tidak boleh seperti itu nak," ucap Sakura tenang seraya menenangkan putranya yang sempat emosi.

Ryuu hanya mengangguk dan tatapan tajamnya masih ia layangkan pada sosok pemuda rambut raven tersebut, ya Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade membaca hasil tes tersebut. Matanya terus bergerak kekiri dan kekanan membaca hasil tersebut.

"Ini," ucap Tsunade seraya melemparkan gulungan kertas tersebut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Disitu tertuliskan bahwa 99% DNA mereka cocok satu sama lain. Dan itu menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah biologis mereka.

"Memuaskan?" tanya Sakura dengan mengejek. Dan dijawab dengan dengusan kesal Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku akan memberikan marga keluargaku pada mereka dan menandatangani akte kelahiran mereka." Ucap Sasuke

Sedikit raut kelegaan terpancar dari wajah Sakura.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Tidak ada persyaratan apapun Sasuke! Kau hanya perlu memberikan nama keluargamu pada mereka. Tidak lebih dari itu!" balas Sakura dengan setengah berteriak, ia tidak ingin membangunkan Ichigo yang sedang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa Sakura." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan tarikan nafas berat sekali lagi, ia berusaha mendengarkan keinginan pemuda ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin mereka tinggal bersamaku di Mansion Uchiha. Tapi hanya mereka bertiga, tidak bersamamu Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana jika tak ada anak-anak disisinya. "Tidak bisa Sasuke! Kau tidak bisa membawa mereka dariku. Aku ini ibu meeka, mereka membutuhkan ku."

"Kau dapat mengunjungi mereka sesekali Sakura atas izinku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak akan memberikan nama keluargaku jika kau tidak menyetujui syaratku. Aku lelah dan tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang. Buatlah keputusan yang bijak Sakura, kirim mereka ke mansionku besok jika kau setuju dengan tawaranku besok." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, air mata telah jatuh dari _emerald _teduhnya. Ia terisak sambil memeluk Ichigo yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc.

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Haaiiiiiiii ini chapter 2 nyaa :DD fiuuuh~ akhirnya bisa kuselesaikan jugaa :D #lurusinpunggung. Aaaa bagaimanaaa? Makin abal ya? Fufufu~ aku nyelesein ini dnegan buru-buru si, mengingat kondisi tugas yang menumpuk :(( jadi maafkan aku jika masih ada EYD atau typo bertebaran.

Reply Review :

Eunike Yuen : Terimakasih senpaiiii sarannyaaaaa^_^ aaaa masih belajar buat bikin fic yang lebih baik lagiiii terimakasiii :DD

Brown Cinnamon : tuh reaksi Sakura pas sasuke pulang #nunjukceritadiatas :DD hohoho

Meong nbuyung : ituuu pastiiiii :DD akan aku buat Ryuu menjadi sesuatu yang cetarrrrrr *loh? Hehe :DD

Kakaru SS : ini sudah updateeee :DD

Seiya Kenshin : iniii udah updateee :D

Lizzy park : sudaah lanjuttt :3

Wisnu Damayanti : aaaaa jadi blushing sendiri ngebayangin Sasuke begituan #blush Karin tinggal serumah sama sasuke? Uhmmm bakal ketebak chap depan kooook :DDD

Fiyui chan : mauuuu ayamnya dong #lah? Hohoh jangannn mending Sasuke buat akuuu ajaaaaaa ;3

Eonniisoo : haaa ini sudah update XD huaa ngeri ditodong peralatan tawurannnn XD

Allihyun : dishanaroo? Ini saskey udah ketemu Sakura koook. Mungkin acara shanaroonya diundur dulu yaa #lah? XD anaknya sasuke ngegemesiiiiiiiinnn :DD

Hanazonorin444 : ini sudah update XD

Luci Kuroshiro : aaa terimakasiiiiii :DD bakalan aku lanjutin koook :DD

Kirei15 : ini sudah update XD aaa jangan panggil aku senpaii, masih kelas 1 sma kok :DD

Chii no pinkcherry : hoho sasu kan emang gitu kok :DD ini sudah update XD

Yuna mikuzuki : mirip sama yang mana ya? Versi yang mana? Uhmm ini ide fic sendiri kok, jadi kalo sama mohon maaf, gada niat ngejiplakk sama sekalii :|

Sasusaku kira : huaaaaaaaaaa aku juga sedih sama Sakura :(( #nangis. Sasu jahat yaa? Aaaa nanti dia dapet balasan koook :DD aaaa terimakasih senpaiii :D

Guest : sudah lanjuttt :DD

Yama mori : ini sudah aku buat kok, semoga ga salah lagi yaT_T dengan keadaan my lappie yang sedikit error :(( maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis yaa, my lappie sedang rusak, aku paksain buat menulisss, biar ga ngecewain kaliannn :DD #kebanyakancurhat

Guest : ini tidak dihapus kok :DD sudah update :D

Yukina itou sephiienna kitami : sudaah update :D

Terimakasih semuanya yang berkenan memberi review :DD maaf jika terlambat update karena kondisi lappie yang rusak dan entah kapan benernya(?) :DD ini ff hanya ide isengku yang melintas, jika ada kesamaan atau apapun tolong bilang ya, biar aku bikin beda kedepannya :DD

Akhir kata,

Review? :D

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hassbrina

160413


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : TYPO bertebaran, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

**Pairing **: Sasuke and Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-_san_, mengapa kau tampak begitu sedih?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap mata teduh ibunya.

"Tidak, Ichigo. Kaa-_san_ tidak sedih," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu menutupi kebohongannya.

"Kaa-_san_, sakit?" Ichigo meletakkan tangan kecilnya di pipi kanan sang ibu dengan kasih sayang.

"Tidak, kaa-_san_ baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir sayang. Kalian bertiga harus pergi tidur sekarang. Ayo," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin menonton TV," balas Daisuke dengan muka tertunduk.

"Kita harus tidur sekarang," tukas Ryuu tajam.

"Kakakmu benar Daisuke. Atau kaa-san tidak akan membiarkanmu menonton TV lagi," Sakura memperingatkan anaknya main-main. Kadang-kadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana anak sulungnya bisa begitu tampak dewasa, ia tidak bertindak seperti anak-anak lain di usianya. "Ayo sayang, mari kita pergi ke atas."

Setelah ia membantu anak-anak dengan piyama mereka untuk tidur, ia kembali ke kamarnya. ia meletakkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur lembut miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit tapi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, tetapi bagaimana dengan masa depan mereka?" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau bilang kau tidak peduli pada mereka. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin mengambil mereka dariku?" gumamnya lagi. Mata teduhnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Pikirannya penuh dengan bebagai pertanyaan yang membingungkan. Dirinya juga memikirkan hidupnya tanpa kehadiran mereka. Ia mengingat bagaimana waktu ia merawat 3 anaknya dalam rahimnya selama 9 bulan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Ditambah dengan _morning sickness_, sakit punggung dan perubahan perasaan suasana hati. Tidak, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa 3 buah hatinya. Mereka adalah sebagian dari dirinya. Seluruh jiwa dan kasih sayangnya ia tumpahkan pada anak-anaknya. Mengapa kehidupannya kali ini begitu berat dijalankan? ia benci Sasuke kali ini. Tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tidak bisa membenci Sasuke dalam hal ini. Semua juga salah dirinya, mengingat ia menerima tawaran rencana hokage tersebut. Mungkin saja ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika ia menolak mentah-mentah tawaran hokage itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Ya, berkata lain.

Sakura menghela nafas berat yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ia harus membuat keputusan saat ini juga. Ruangan bernuansa serba merah muda dan putih itu sempat dilanda keheningan beberapa saat dari pemiliknya. Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak akan memberikan anak-anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo anak-anak, kita ke taman desa," ucap Sakura dengan bersemangat senyum kecil terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia memandang tiga buah hatinya yang sedang meminum susu dengan lahapnya. Ryuu dan Daisuke sudah mulai menggunakan gelas untuk meminum susunya. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang masih menggunakan botol.

"Yeaaaaay, kita akan bermain!" teriak Ichigo sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Apakah kami akan bermain dengan Kuon juga?" kata Daisuke sambil memandang sang ibu.

"Tentu saja sayang, kita akan bertemu bibi Hinata di taman," jawab Sakura sambil memasangkan jaket pada putra pertamanya, "Ayo anak-anak, apakah sudah siap?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Aku siap!" teriak Ichigo.

"Siap!" ucap Daisuke.

"Hn," kata Ryuu sambil memutar mata bosan.

"Oke, mari kita pergi," teriak Sakura dengan bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan mungil milik buah hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang menunggu anaknya bermain ayunan di taman tersebut. Ia membiarkan tiga buah hatinya bermain disekitar taman tersebut. Dan dirinya duduk di bangku taman yang sudah disediakan tak terlalu jauh dari arena permainan taman itu. Ia bisa mengawasi kegiatan anaknya bermain.

Taman itu terlihat sesak karena banyak sekali anak-anak yang datang bersama ibu mereka atau dengan pengasuh mereka. Ichigo dan Daisuke sibuk dengan istana pasir buatan mereka. Sedangkan sang kakak duduk disamping mereka untuk mengawasi kedua adiknya beserta Kuon yang sedang bermain.

"Tou-_san_ akan membuatkan pesta ulang tahun bagiku," ucap Kuon sambil bermain pasir di tangannya.

"Benarkah? Menyenangkan sekali. Aku ingin pesta ulang tahun juga," jawab Ichigo senang.

"Kau tidak bisa merayakan pesta ulang tahun!" kata dua anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Daisuke bingung.

"Kau tidak memiliki ayah. Anak-anak yang tidak memiliki ayah tidak boleh merayakan pesta ulang tahun," jawab salah satu anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan nada suara mengejek.

"Kami punya ayah!" teriak Ichigo. Ia berdiri di hadapan dua anak laki-laki tersebut dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Oh ya? Siapa ayahmu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil mengejeknya.

"Eh? Uhmm siapa ya? Ryuu-_nii_, kau tahu siapa nama tou-_san_?" tanya Ichigo polos dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Ryuu mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Ia tidak ingin menyebutkan nama ayahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," teriak Daisuke lantang.

"Oh ya, ayahku adalah Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Ichigo tak kalah kerasnya sambil menangis.

"HAHAHAHAHA," kedua anak laki-laki itu tertawa keras mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh anak kecil itu, "Ayahmu adalah pengkhianat, dan aku adalah anak dari seorang pengkhianat!" kata anak laki-laki berambut perak sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ibuku pernah berkata padaku, kalau ibumu adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Dan banyak yang bilang bahwa ayahmu tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu," tambah anak laki-laki berambut cokelat sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti berbohong!" teriak Ichigo sambil menangis. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan banyak orang mengenai keluarganya. Tapi dirinya yakin bahwa yang dikatakan orang-orang adalah hal yang buruk.

"Anak pengkhianat, anak pengkhianat," ucap kedua anak laki-laki tersebut secara bersamaan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Tubuh mungil Ichigo mulai bergetar hebat. Air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis, "Tidak!" teriak Ichigo.

"Pergi kalian! Tinggalkan temanku sendiri. Pergi kalian!" teriak Kuon membela temannya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya lebar untuk melindungi temannya.

"Minggir kau! Dasar cengeng!"

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri!" teriak Ryuu sambil menatap tajam kedua anak laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu bodoh," kata anak laki-laki berambut perak sambil mendorong tubuh Ryuu hingga terjatuh.

"Kau lihat mereka Hinata, ada apa dengan anak-anak?" pandangannya tetap terpaku pada buah hatinya. Ia samar-samar melihat anak bungsunya menangis. Rasa khawatir menyeruak dalam dirinya.

"Ayo Sakura, kita harus lihat keadaan mereka," ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan mungil Sakura.

"Hei lihat! Ibu mereka datang kesini," bisik anak laki-laki berambut cokelat pada teman disampingnya.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus pergi," balas anak laki-laki berambut cokelat disebelahnya.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan 4 anak kecil yang masih terdiam memandangi mereka. Termasuk Ichigo yang masih menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Sakura khawatir.

"Kaa-_san_," panggil Ichigo dan berlari memeluk sang ibu erat.

Sakura membalas pelukan sang anak dengan erat. Mengusap-usap punggung mungilnya agar anak bungsunya berhenti menangis. "Ryuu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura pada putra pertamanya.

"Kaa-_san_, aku ingin tou-_san_. Aku ingin bersama tou-_san_," lirih Ichigo sambil menangis.

Sakura menatap mata teduh milik anak bungsunya. Ia menghapus dengan lembut air mata anaknya dengan sayang. Senyum pahit terpatri di wajah cantiknya, "Sekarang jelaskan pada kaa-san apa yang terjadi,"

Ryuu, Daisuke dan Kuon bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya dengan dua anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang mendatangi mereka saat bermain istana pasir. Mereka datang lalu mengejek Ichigo hingga Ichigo menangis. Mereka berbicara tentang ayah Ichigo. Tanpa disadari mereka, raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi terlihat sedih dibanding sebelumnya.

"Mari kita pulang Ryuu, Daisuke," panggil Sakura.

"Sakura…."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Terimakasih," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perkataan sang anak terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Ia tak mau melihat sang anak yang terus menangisi ayahnya. Hatinya teriris perih bila melihat sang anak menangisi dan menanyakan ayahnya. Ada perasaan bersalah dibenaknya menyembunyikan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang tidak berdosa dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Malam itu juga, Sakura membulatkan tekadnya dan merubah semua rencananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?" tanya pemuda berambut raven malas.

"Apakah tawaran itu masih berlaku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap onyx tajam milik pemuda dihadapannya secara langsung.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan wanita dihadapannya, "Tentu saja. Dimana anak-anak?" tanyanya dingin.

"Mengapa kau ingin mengambil mereka dariku dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamamu? Bukankah kau bilang mereka tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan perkataan pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Mereka akan menggunakan nama 'Uchiha' di nama belakang mereka. Dan jika memakai nama itu, mereka harus tinggal di mansion ini. Di kompleks Uchiha," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu cara merawat anak dengan baik. Bagaimana kau bisa menangani 3 anak sekaligus?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu bukan masalah buatku. Kau hanya perlu membawa mereka kepadaku sekarang juga atau aku akan berubah pikiran nanti," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Biarkan aku tinggal dirumahmu Sasuke. Jika aku tinggal dirumahmu, aku akan membantumu mengurus anak-anak," desak Sakura dengan nada memohon. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia belum siap kehilangan mereka. Meskipun ia harus tinggal satu atap dengan pemuda yang dibencinya, tak mengapa. Asalkan ia bersama anak-anaknya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu disini," ujar Sasuke acuh.

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya. Air matanya hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia buru-buru menghapus secara kasar air mata itu. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah didepannya. Tidak boleh.

"Tapi setidaknya izinkan aku melihat mereka setiap hari," kata Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan di rumah sakit waktu lalu? Kau hanya bisa melihat mereka dibawah izinku. Dan itu berarti kau boleh mengunjungi mereka disaat aku butuh dirimu disini. Jika kau berani mencoba menemui mereka secara diam-diam, aku tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhmu Sakura. Jadi, lebih baik kau turuti saja perintahku," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sakura menggertakan giginya kesal. Amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubunya. Mata teduhnya menampakkan kilat kemarahan dan kebencian yang membaur menjadi satu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-_jii_, apakah aku anak yang menyebalkan ya?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto balik, ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan anak bungsu dari sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa aku adalah anak yang menyebalkan. Banyak yang bilang kalau tou-_san_ tidak menginginkan kami," ucapnya lesu.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik anak bungsu sahabatnya dengan gemas. Senyum rubah andalannya ia tunjukan pada anak laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya. "Tidak, kau itu menyenangkan Ichigo. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu,"

Ichigo mengangguk senang. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah imutnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kakaknya yang sedang bermain dengan sahabatnya, Kuon.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah keluarga Uzumaki itu diketuk. Dengan sigap, Naruto berjalan kearah pintu utama dan membukakan pintunya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" kata Naruto.

Ichigo menoleh kearah pintu utama rumah tersebut. Ia berdiri dan berlari menuju sang ibu yang datang. "Kaa-_san_,"

Sakura memeluk anak bungsunya dengan sayang. Ia mencium pipi ranum milik anaknya dengan gemas.

"Terimakasih Naruto, kau telah menjaga anak-anakku," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Itu bukan masalah, aku menganggap mereka seperti anakku juga. Aku menyayangi mereka seperti aku menyanyangi Kuon," jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum rubah andalannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar akan menyerahkan mereka kepada ayahnya Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Anak-anak membutuhkan kasih sayang ayahnya,"

"Ryuu, Daisuke, Ichigo, mulai hari ini kalian akan tinggal bersama tou-_san_ ya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pedih pada tiga anaknya.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaay!" teriak Ichigo dan Daisuke riang. Tetapi tidak dengan sang kakak. Ia memandang sang ibu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan muka serta ucapan sang ibu.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku pikir….."

"Naruto, aku tahu yang terbaik untuk mereka. Aku tidak butuh saranmu saat ini. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mereka," tukas Sakura memotong perkataan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Cepat anak-anak, kemasi barang bawaan kalian dan ambil tas kalian. Kita harus segera pergi menemui tou-_san_," teriak Sakura dari luar.

"Kita akan bertemu tou-_san_. Yeaaaay!" ujar Daisuke riang. Ia tampak begitu bersemangat mengemasi barang bawaannya. Tetapi tidak dengan sang kakak, ada raut ketidaksukaan saat sang ibu berkata bahwa ia dan adiknya akan tinggal bersama ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku membawa mereka seperti yang kau inginkan Sasuke," ucap Sakura lirih sambil menatap pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya yang sedang bersandar pada pintu utama rumahnya dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Bagus," balas Sasuke dingin dan sedikit melirik kearah tiga anak kecil yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Tou-_san_," teriak Ichigo dan berlari memeluk kaki sang ayah sangat erat.

Sasuke menatap anak kecil yang sedang memeluknya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ichigo mendongak melihat wajah sang ayah. Raut wajah ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajah imutnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menuju ibunya, "Kaa-_san_, aku takut…"

Sakura mengelus-elus punggung mungil milik sang anak dengan lembut. Ia berusaha menenangkan anak bungsunya yang hampir menangis karena tatapan sang ayah yang tampak tidak menyukainya.

"Ini akte kelahiran mereka," ucap Sakura dan melemparkan tiga kertas itu kearah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang," kata Sasuke tajam.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berbicara pada anak-anakku," ucap Sakura tak kalah tajamnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, "5 menit,"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia menatap ketiga ba=uah hatinya. Senyum kepedihan terpancar jelas di wajah cantiknya, "Ryuu, Daisuke, Ichigo, kemari anak-anak manis," panggil Sakura.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Kalian akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk tou-san ya? kalian tidak boleh nakal," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil, tak bisa dipungkiri air mata telah jatuh dari pelupuk mata teduhnya.

"Mengapa kaa-_san_ menangis?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kaa-_san_ akan merindukan kalian semuanya," jawab Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Kaa-_san_ tidak tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Daisuke.

"Tidak sayang, kaa-s_an _tidak bisa tinggal bersama kalian. Kaa-_san_ punya beberapa misi yang harus dilakukan. Tapi kaa-_san_ janji…." jeda Sakura sejenak. Ia menghirup nafas panjang, "Kaa-_san_ akan mengunjungi kalian jika kaa-_san_ tidak sibuk," lagi-lagi ia harus berbohong pada buah hatinya. Hatinya teriris perih ketika melihat wajah tak berdosa milik buah hatinya. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak mampu memberikan kasih sayang lengkap dengan kehadiran orangtua yang saling mencintai.

"Kaa-_san_…" panggil Ichigo lirih. Air mata telah membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Ichigo sayang, jangan menangis. Kau sudah besar kan? Anak yang sudah besar tidak boleh menangis," kata Sakura sambil menangkupkan wajah mungil anaknya dan mencium pipi sang anak dengan lembut lalu memeluknya erat.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada anak bungsunya. Ia bergegas pindah menuju anak keduanya. "Daisuke, jadilah anak yang baik bagi tou-_san_ ya? jangan menonton tv lebih dari pukul 8 malam. Kau mengerti sayang?" kata Sakura sambil memeluk putra keduanya sangat erat.

Daisuke menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Air mata juga jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Ryuu…" panggil Sakura pada putra pertamanya. Ia menangkupkan wajah putra sulungnya dengan sayang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada kedua putranya yang lain, "Ryuu, jadilah kakak yang baik bagi mereka. Bantu kaa-_san_ menjaga adik-adikmu ya," kata Sakura sambil memeluk putra pertamanya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami sendiri kaa-_san_," balas Ryuu lirih, airmata telah jatuh dari mata kelam miliknya.

"Waktu habis," tukas Sasuke datar dan tiba-tiba.

"Beri aku satu menit lagi. Kumohon," pinta Sakura.

"Tidak, aku rasa sudah cukup," balasnya dingin.

"Karin!" teriak Sasuke pada wanita yang berada didalam rumahnya.

Dalam sekejap, datanglah wanita berambut merah menggunakan kacamata sambil menatap manja pemuda disampingnya. "Ya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Bawa anak-anak ini kedalam rumah. Mulai sekarang, kau yang mengurusi keperluan dan kebutuhan mereka," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_, aku bukan pengasuh mereka!" balas Karin tajam.

"Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, atau kau keluar dari sini?" desis Sasuke tak kalah tajamnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Karin akhirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati tiga anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Ayo anak nakal masuk kedalam!" perintah Karin dengan nada malas dan menggenggam kasar tiga tangan mungil tersebut.

"Mereka tidak nakal! Mereka punya nama," teriak Sakura dan melepas paksa genggamannya dengan wanita itu.

"Terserah, aku tak peduli," Karin memutar matanya bosan, "Masuk kedalam sekarang!"

"Kaa-_san_," panggil Ichigo lirih.

"Masuk kedalam sayang. Ingat pesan kaa-san tadi. Kaa-_san_ menyayangi kalian," kata Sakura sambil menangis. Entah itu airmata keberapa kalinya yang mengalir dari mata teduhnya hari ini.

Ichigo dan Daisuke mengangguk dan menaati perintah sang ibu. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Pipi mereka masih basah dengan airmata. Tetapi tidak dengan sang kakak. Ia masih diam ditempatnya dan memegang tangan sang ibu erat.

"Ryuu, lepaskan tangan kaa-_san_ sayang. Masuklah kedalam bersama adikmu," perintah Sakura.

Ryuu menggeleng lemah. Ia masih menangis, "Tidak, aku ingin bersama kaa-_san _disini,"

"Masuklah kedalam anak nakal!" tukas Karin tajam.

"Karin, masuklah kedalam. Urus dua anak kecil tadi. Aku akan mengurus yang ini," perintah Sasuke tajam dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan Ryuu.

Karin mengangguk setuju. Ia mengambil tas dan barang bawaan lainnya milik dua anak kecil tadi dan segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Biarkan ia pergi!" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kaa-_san_ pergi. Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!" teriak Ryuu tajam.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau ingin aku gunakan cara kasar ya," gumam Sasuke dan menarik paksa lengan mungil milik anaknya hingga genggamannya dengan sang ibu terlepas.

"Tidak! kaa-_san_, kaa-_san_," teriak Ryuu saat dirinya diseret paksa oleh sang ayah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ryuu!" teriak Sakura lemah. Ia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Kekuatannya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Ia merasa dunia serasa berhenti berputar ketika sang anak telah tak ada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di teras mansion tersebut. Ia merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya tetapi jauh didalam hatinya, ia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa ketika dirinya harus dipisahkan dengan buah hati tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note :

Yuhuuu kembali bersamaku disiniiii :3 aaa bagaimana dengan chap 3 nya? Fufufu~ #dibunuh. Maaf karena telat update, my lappie sedang rusak dan baru benar kemarin hihihi :DD sudah terjawab bukan kalau Karin akan menjadi ibu tiri mereka? #mukapolos. Tidak berlangsung lama kok, chapter depan akan ada yang mengejutkan lohhh :DD #sokmisterius.

Terimakasih banyak yang udah mau nunggu fic iniii :DD aku jadi bersemangat nulisnya hehe. Sampai ketawa sendiri liat review kalian hihihi. Terimakasi banyakkk, loveyouall! :D

_**Special thanks to :***_

**Eunike Yuen**, **Brown Cinnamon**, **meong nbuyung**, **Kakaru ss**, **Seiya Kenshin**, **Lizzy Park**, **Wisnu Damayanti**, **Fiyui-chan**, **Evol lovekai**, **eoonniiso**, **allihyun**, **hanazonorin444**, **Luci Kuroshiro**, **kirei15**, **chii no pinkcherry**, **uchikurai**, chikako, guest, Yuna Mikuzuki, Guest, sasusaku kira, Guest, guest, Yama Mori, guest, **Yukina Itou Sephiieenna Kitami**, , **Pink Uchiha**, **Novi Shawol'elf**, **Novrie Tomatocherry**, **Akasuna Anggi**, **Alapenny**, **aoi takishimi**, **Erica Christy 77**, guest, **Rie Saka**, **dea ismalia**, **Baby Kim**, **Tun'z**, Rosachi-hime, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Senayuki-chan**, **Akira Ichi**, Guest, **hanazono yuri**, **Hanna Aiko**, **lalaQdochka**, **uzumaki kuchiki**, Koibito Cherry, **Himetsuka**, dee-chan, S2, Yui, guest, angodesd, sasusaku uchiha, Riu Makamoto

Terimakasih banyaak yang sudah mereview dan lain-lain :DD maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dan lain-lain. Yang namanya belum kesebut bilang ajaa yaaa :DD

Akhir Kata,

Review? :D

**Ananda Putri Hassbrina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : TYPO bertebaran, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

**Pairing **: Sasuke and Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka dipisahkan dengan sang ibunda. Tiga kembar cilik ini terus menangis meskipun kini mereka sudah berada di rumah sang ayah. Lebih tepatnya mansion Uchiha.

"Aku ingin Kaa-_san_," teriak Ichigo.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kaa-_san_," Daisuke menangis meraung-raung. Sedangkan Ryuu terisak diam.

"Karin, hentikan mereka! Tangisan mereka membuat kepalaku pusing!" Sasuke berteriak memerintahkan gadis berkacamata itu, menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Mereka tidak mau diam Sasuke-kun. Mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku!" balas Karin jengkel.

"Aku tidak peduli! Beri mereka makan siang, dan jaga mereka," teriaknya lagi dan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keatas mansion miliknya. Lebih tepatnya, ke kamar pribadinya. Membanting pintu secara keras hingga terdengar sampai ke bawah.

Memutar matanya bosan, Karin mendesah menahan marah. "BISA DIAM TIDAK KALIAN?" jedanya sejenak. "Apa kalian ingin aku berbuat sesuatu hingga kalian tidak bisa menangis lagi?"

Ichigo terus menangis dipelukan sang kakak Ryuu, dan Daisuke disampingnya. Memeluk erat sang kakak. Menangis ketakutan.

"Makan ini!" Karin menyodorkan sepiring makanan yang sudah dimasaknya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin kaa-san, ingin kaa-san," teriak Ichigo.

"Aku bilang makan ini!" Karin menyodorkan sepotong onogiri dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulut kecil milik Ichigo dengan paksa. Ia tak peduli.

"Dengarkan aku! Sekarang, aku adalah ibu tiri kalian. Tidak mungkin kalian akan bertemu dengan ibu kalianlagi! Turuti saja kemauanku,"

Ichigo melepaskan paksa tangan Karin. Ia mendorong tubuh Karin, tapi sayang, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan yang dilakukannya. Karin menjambak rambut Ichigo hingga dirinya meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Ichigo!" teriak Ryuu lantang sambil mendorong tubuh Karin dengan dibantu sang adik, Daisuke. Tapi sayang, kekuatan mereka tetap saja tidak sebanding dengan orang dewasa. Dengan tiba-tiba, wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi pucat. Napasnya tersendat-sendat seperti orang yang kekurangan pasokan udara. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari wajah pucat miliknya. Dengan seketika, Karin melepaskan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo muntah ke lantai. Menumpahkan semua isi perutnya. Mata kecilnya bengkak dan merah. Wajahnya bertambah pucat bahkan sangat pucat.

Karin menutup mulutnya karena merasa jijik dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. "Kalian berdua, bersihkan semua ini!" teriak Karin kearah dua orang kaka beradik dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat ini jika aku kembali nanti. Semuanya harus sudah bersih. Atau aku akan menghukum kalian berdua?" ancamnya dengan nada bentakan. Ia menatap tajam kearah Ichigo dan berhasil membuat bocah kecil itu gemetar ketakutan.

Karin mengenggam tangan mungil milik Ichigo dan menariknya kasar ke ruang bawah tanah mansion Uchiha ini. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata hijaunya. Ia berharap sang ibu datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia sangat berharap. Bahkan, ia berharap sang ayah untuk datang menyelamatkannya.

KLIK

Karin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Itu satu-satunya ruangan yang berada di bawah tanah yang tidak terpakai. Ruangan tersebut diisi oleh barang-barang yang sudah rusak dan tak digunakan lagi. Karin mendorong tubuh mungil Ichigo ke dalam ruangan tersebut hingga Ichigo terjatuh di lantai marmer yang dingin. Dan menutup pintu tersebut dari luar dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Ichigo di dalam dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Buka pintunya, aku mohon. Kaa-_san_, aku takut. Aku takut," Ichigo memohon sambil memukul pintu itu dari dalam dengan pelan. Knop pintu itu terlalu tinggi untuknya. Ia tidak bisa menggapainya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ketakutannya meningkat seketika. Ia takut gelap. Ibunya tahu kalau dia sangat takut dengan kegelapan dan selalu memakai penerangan di kamar tidurnya. Ia memeluk lutut mungilnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Kaa-_san_….kaa-_san_," panggil Ichigo lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 jam kemudian.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan gontai kearah dapur rumahnya. Perutnya terasa lapar minta untuk diisi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau terjaga?"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan gadis berkacamata tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es di dapur rumahnya. Mengambil segelas air putih.

"Kau ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat. Mata hitamnya terus menyusuri seisi dapurnya. "Dimana anak-anak?"

"Di kamar mereka," Karin menjawab dengan santai.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia segera berjalan menuju lantai atas rumahnya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Memeriksa anak-anak. Panggil aku jika makanan sudah siap," jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah gadis tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-lakinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di hatinya. Sesuatu yang hilang.

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu bercat biru tersebut, anak keduanya langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat dengan bahu yang bergetar. "Tou-_san_, tolong cari Ichigo tou-_san_, dia menghilang sejak tadi sore. Tolong dia, tolong, tolong." Daisuke menatap mata kelam milik sang ayah yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan penuh selidik. Ia sangat berharap bahwa sang ayah mampu menolongya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna perkataan snag putra keduanya. Pikiran negatif mulai berkecauk di otaknya. Ia segera turun kebawah untuk menemui seseorang yang berada di daput rumahnya.

"Karin!" teriak Sasuke dari belakang. Pikiran negatif masih terus menghantui pikirannya. Tangannya terkepal erat sejak tadi.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" balas Karin manja.

"Dimana salah satu dari anak laki itu?"

"Aku menguncinya di ruang bawah tanah yang sudah tidak terpakai itu. Aku mengurungnya karena dia tak mau mendnegarkan perkataanku dan terus meneriakkan nama ibunya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk makan, tapi ia tak mau. Aku membuatkannya dengan segenap hatiku Sasuke-kun, tapi ia malah memuntahkannya." Karin bercerita panjang lebar dengan mimik wajah cemberut.

"Apa benar itu semua?" tanya Sasuke dengan napas memburu. Emosi sudah mencapi puncaknya. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap demikian.

"Ya."

Dan…..

**PLAK**

Tamparan keras dari bungsu Uchiha ini mendarat dengan indahnya di pipi milik Uzumaki Karin yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan terkejut. Meninggalkan bekas tamparan itu yang memerah di pipinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Aku memerintahkan kau untuk menjaganya dan mengurus keperluan mereka! Bukan menyakitinya. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menghukum mereka jika mereka melakukan kesalahan," geram Sasuke.

Dengan kilat, Sasuke berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah miliknya dimana salah satu putranya terkunci disana. Kunci ruangan tersebut masih tergantung pada knop pintu tersebut. Ia membukanya secara perlahan-lahan dan menyalakan lampu. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna ketika melihat sesosok anak kecil yang sedang tergeletak lemas di atas lantai yang dingin. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sasuke segera menghampiri putra bungsunya dan menggendongnya. Suhu tubuh Ichigo tinggi dan Sasuke dengan terburu-buru membawa tubuh mungil anaknya menuju kamar miliknya. Ia meletakkan Ichigo di atas kasur empuk kesayangannya dengan hati-hati.

"Panggil Sakura sekarang! Cepat!" teriak Sasuke panik kepada gadis berkacamata dibalik pintunya ketika melihat kondisi snag anak yang mulai kekurangan pasokan udaranya.

"Dia hanya demam, Sasuke-_kun_," protes Karin.

"Tidak! Dia tidak bisa bernapas! Cepat panggil Sakura."

Karin segera mengangguk dan berlari menuju kediaman Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menopang dagu mungilnya di atas meja ruang tengah miliknya. Mata teduhnya menatap kosong kearah depannya. Hatinya berdegup kencang mempunyai firasat buruk yang menimpa putranya. Ia memiliki firasat tak enak pada Ichigo. Ya Ichigo.

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo? Mengapa aku memikirkannya?" gumam Sakura lemah.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berdiri dan segera membuka pintu utamanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" geram Sakura marah saat mengetahui bahwa gadis berkacamata itulah yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Karin mengelap keringat dari dahinya yang mengucur dengan derasnya. Mengambil napas pelan-pelan. "Sasuke memerintahkanku untuk memanggilmu. Ichigo sakit."

"Apa?" Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ternyata ikatan batin antara sang ibu dan anak memang begitu kuat. Mengapa bisa terjadi? Bukannya tadi pagi putra bungsunya masih terlihat sehat? Lalu, mengapa bisa sakit? Pikirnya.

"Mungkin saja ia akan mati," ucap Karin dengan santainya tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Sakura menggeram marah dan menampar keras pipi gadis tersebut dan berlari meninggalkannya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Bertahanlah nak, Kaa-_san_ segera datang," gumam Sakura lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

Halllooo, masih ada yang ingat dnegan author ini? XD ganti penname sekarang hihihih. Okee, pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena update lamaaaa. Saya ulangan umum dan tugas jurusan yang numpuk. Tapi sekarang udah selesai kok :DD

Maaf karena chapter ini pendek. Kenapa? Saya sengaja. Karena chapter depan pengen saya bikin romance terselip diantara SasuSaku nanti. Disini kejutannya gimana? Sasuke berubah kan? Eh apa kurang? Jangan bunuh sayaa T_T

Bales review dulu. Yang login cek pm yaa^^

**Riu Makamoto** : hehehe maaf karena telat update^^ ini sudah kan? Hehe

**Sakumori Haruna** : eeeh kalau update kilat maaf, hehehe aku butuh mood dan timing yang pas buat ngetik fic hehe. Ini udah update hehe :D

**Utsukushii Haruhi** : iniii semangat! Sasuke jahat ga disini? Ga kan? Hehehe :D

**Erita** : ngebut banget kah? Hehehe mungkin karena aku fikir chapter nya gausah panjang-panjang makanya sengaja dikebutin #plak

**Ifaharra sasusaku** : ini sudah update ^^

**Tia **: yosh terimakasih^^ ini sudah update.

**Erica Christy 77** : hehehe terimakasiiiiihhh :DD ini sudah dilanjut looh :33

**UchiNami Selvie** : jangan sebel Sasuke, disini dia Cuma shock aja kok :33 hihihi ini sudah update :D

Yosh terimakasih bagi yang mereview dan lain-lain. Maaf kalau telat update, saya usahakan update kilat deh hehehe. Saya masih banyak utang MC yang lain. Ada yang berminat baca fic terbaru saya? Hihi #promosi. Ada yang mau request habis ini update fic apa? Thankyuu^^

Sign

.

.

_emerallized onyxta_


End file.
